kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Monkeys
Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow monkeys are plushies famed by kids. There seems to be different varieties from colored to themed rainbow monkeys such as Posh Party Rainbow Monkey (OP C.L.U.E.S, and S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E) or Brave-In-The-Face-Of-Danger Rainbow monkey (OP Z.E.R.O) There seems to be a TV show even based on it and a couple of movies! Rainbow Monkeys are actually real in the KND universe. They are a parody of the infant-franchrise barney. There has been at least 1-theatrical G-Rated film which seemed nothing different from the TV Show. They could also be a parody of Teletubbies. Numbuh 3 Numbuh 3 is the most known in the show to have a love of rainbow monkeys. Her favorite seems to be an orange rainbow monkey, possibly referencing her crush on Numbuh Four.Although not the most biggest rainbow monkey collecter and fanatic, she is seen in many episodes dragging a rainbow monkey around. Her mom Mushi killed one of the Rainbow Monkeys bought by Kuki's mother found evidence by Numbuh 2. She even puts sunscreen on a Rainbow Monkey's back. She often annoys Numbuh 4, thinking he loves Rainbow Monkeys too, but that doesn't stop Numbuh 4 from having a really big crush on her. Her father lied that he hated Rainbow-Monkeys, because that's the only thing his daughters talk over about to be friendly towards each other. In Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., it is revealed that she pays a $1.95 per minute to speak to a real RB Monkey. Numbuh 1 Numbuh 1 seems to own a blue rainbow monkey as seen in the credits of Op. Saturn. He also is seen enjoying the Rainbow Monkeys' theatrical film. He also wears Rainbow Monkey underwear sometimes, but we do not see it in Operation: B.R.I.E.F.. Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86 is the biggest fanatic in the show yet. Numbuh 1 claimed in Op. D.A.D.D.Y that Numbuh 86 owned more rainbow monkeys in her room than Numbuh 3. In the sleepover she hosted, the girls, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 in girl disguise were watching Rainbow Monkeys on television. Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4 HATES Rainbow Monkeys! Nobody hates Rainbow Monkeys more than him. He hates the dolls, the G-rated film, the Television Show, and Numbuh 3's love of Rainbow Monkeys. In one episode, he hallucinated that Numbuh 3 was putting ketchup on a cheeseburger when she was really putting sunscrean on a Rainbow Monkey's back. Not to forget Numbuh 3 running around with her Rainbow Monkey to stop Numbuh 4 from eating it. Known Media *Numbuh 13 claimed that there are only 12 valuable cups of Rainbow Monkeys in the world, but broke Numbuh 3's own cup after she spent lots of money for the cup/statue. Now that Numbuh 13 broke it, there's only 11 cups left. *Numbuh 3 claimed that Rainbow Monkey power can help you take over the world if you're the Grim Reaper in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. *Rainbow Monkey Cereal is the most popular cereal in the world of Kids Next Door, even earning a episode about it. Even villains enjoy it. Because after Knightbrace planned to destroy the last cereal box, Father, Sector V, and the villains became friends until breakfast to beat up Knightbrace. *Rainbow Monkeys actually do seem to have a life of their own, since they have eye expression and different mouths. *A real-live Rainbow Monkey doll was seen in Operation: C.L.U.E.S., with a man portraying Mushi. *They are rivaled with Sassy-Cats from The Grim Adventures of the KidS Next Door. *Rainbow Monkeys always have the same song all the time. *In Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S., Numbuh 3's birthday custome during Numbuh 1's birthday is a Rainbow Monkey, wearing a rainbow on her head. *There's also Rainbow Monkey Sunscreen. (Operation: Z.E.R.O.)